Naruto Chronicle
by 1name
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Vampir yang mendapatkan kekuatan naga dan salah satu dari 'Tuju Dosa Besar', bagaimanakah petualangannya di dunia supranatural. Lime, Newbie, etc. Update seminggu sekali jika tidak ada halangan


Disebuah hutan, terlihat rumah tua yang sepertinya telah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya sejak lama. Meskipun keadaan luar rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah yang sudah rusak tapi, bagian dalam rumah itu dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan kuno.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Seorang perempuan berjalan dengan santai di lorong rumah itu, suasana rumah yang menyeramkan tidak membuat takut perempuan berambut perak itu.

"Sudah saatnya engkau bangun, tuanku" ucap perempuan itu setelah sampai didepan ruangan yang berada diujung lorong.

Krieet

Setelah pintu yang berhiaskan dua orang berbeda gender yang saling memeluk dengan keadaan telanjang itu dibuka,terlihatlah sebuah altar yang datasnya terdapat sebuah kasur berukuran king size.

Perempuan bersurai perak itu perlahan melepas kimono yang dipakainya meninggalkan pakaian dalamnya yang masih menempel ditubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ke ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat tubuh seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Saat perempuan itu menapakkan kakinya diatas altar, tiba-tiba altar itu bercahaya membuat sang pemuda yang tengah tidur diatas kasur membuka matanya.

"Kau datang juga Kaguya" ucap pemuda itu tanpa melihat perempuan yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya.

"Ha'i, sudah saatnya tuanku kembali menunjukkan eksistensimu didunia lagi" balas sang perempuan yang dipanggil Kaguya itu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kemari, aku harus segera mengisi kekuatan kutukanku" medengar perkataan tuannya, Kaguya mulai melangkah naik keatas ranjang yang ditempati tuannya.

Setelah itu terdengar suara teriakan dan kenikmatan dari ruangan tempat Kaguya dan tuannya berbicara tadi.

 **Title : Naruto Chronicle**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan DxD HS bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning : typo(s), gaje, OOC, strong Naruto, etc.**

 **Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, seorang keturunan Vampire yang medapat kekuatan salah satu 'Tuju Dosa Besar' setelah bermandikan darah Naga. Naruto menjadi sangat kuat dan memiliki kerajaan sendiri dan pelayan sekaligus prajurit dari klan Ootsutsuki. Setelah seratus tahun tertidur, Naruto akhirnya bangun untuk menunjukkan eksistensinyan pada Dunia.**

~Unknow place~

Sudah seminggu sejak Kaguya membangunkan tuannya dan membantu memulihkan kekuatan kutukan milik tuannya dengan melakukan hubungan seks dengan tuannya. Sudah sejak lama kaguya penasaran dengan kekuatan tuannya, dia mendapat amanah dari Ibunya bahwqa dia harus menjaga keperawannya untuk membangunkan tuannya saat waktunya tiba.

Keluarga Kaguya merupan keluarga yang telah melayani tuannya atau Naruto-sama, sejak dulu. Semenjak Naruto-sama memutuskan untuk beristirahat sampai waktu dimana dia harus menunjukkan eksistensinya lagi, leluhur Kaguya mendapatkan pesan dari Naruto-sama bahwa akan ada seorang anak perempuan yang lahir di keluarga Ootsutsuki yang memiliki sebuah tato seperti kepala manusia bertanduk yang dikedua sisinya terdapat sebuah sayap di bagian paha kiri anak itu.

Ketika Kaguya lahir terdapat tanda yang dibicarakn oleh Naruto-sama, mulai saat itu tetua klan Ootsutsuki yakin bahwa waktu tuan mereka bangkit sudah dekat. Tapi sebuah kejadian membuat kebangkitan Naruto-sama sedikit terganggu karena ada sekelompok iblis yang menyerang tempat klan Ootsutsuki tinggal membuat semua anggota klan menningkan dan hanya meninggalkan Kaguya.

"Kaguya, siapkan lingkaran sihir" sebuah Suara membuyarkan lamunan Kaguya.

"Ha'i akan segera saya siapkan" balas Kaguya dengan sopan kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir yang ditengahnya terdapat lambang yang sama dengan lambang yang ada di paha kiri Kaguya.

"Kita pergi ke Jepang" kata Naruto.

"Ha'I"

…

~Jepang, Kyoto~

[Naruto Pov]

'Hah, sepertinya aku tertidur terlalu lama, meskipun aku mendapatkan informasi tentang keadaan dunia ini melalui kekuatanku, tetap saja itu masih belum cukup' batinku sambil melihat kearah Kaguya yang berjalan dibelakangku.

"Kaguya" panggilku padanya.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama" balasnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sama', kau sudah menjadi ratuku" balasku sementara kaguya masih bersikukuh menganggap aku adalah tuannya.

Kekuatanku sendiri yaitu **Dark Magic, Ice magic,** dan kekuatan kutukan yang membutaku menjadi hybrid Naga dan Vampire. Dulunya aku merupakan seorang Vampire murni, tapi ketika kau bertemu dengan sekor naga yang tengah sekarat membuatku menjadi hybrid Vampire-Naga. Kekuatan Naga yang kutemui yaitu salah satu dari **'Tujuh Dosa Besar'** yaitu 'nafsu'.

Karena kekuatan dari **'Tujuh Dosa Besar'** yang lebih suka aku sebut sebagai Kutukan, aku dapat mengalahkan semua musuhnya, selama maklhuk yang kulawan masih memiliki Nafsu. Bukankah kekuatanku Over Power, bayangkan saja kau dapat mengambil kekuatan lawanmu selama lawanmu memiliki nafsu. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak dapat sembarangan menggunakan kutukanku, karena untuk mengisinya lagi cukup sulit yaitu melakukan 'seks', yah seks dengan melakukan seks aku dapat mengisi kekuatan kutukanku, terdengar mudah tapi sulit. Jika aku melakukan seks dengan manusia biasa maka satu kali seks hanya dapat mengisi paling banyak 3% kekuatanku, berbeda jika kau melakukannya dengan maklhuk yang memiliki kekuatan melimpah. Belum lagi setiap aku menggunakan kemampuan kutukanku menghabiskan 20% kutukan setiap 5 menit.

"Naruto-sama, kita sudah sampai"

[Normal Pov]

"Naruto-sama, kita sudah sampai" kata Kaguya saat melihat Tuannya dari tadi melamun.

"Ah ya, ayo kita masuk Kaguya" kat Naruto sambil memasuki kuil yang ada di depannya, kuil itu bukan kuil biasa tapi didalam kuil itu terdapat sebuah jalan menuju ke tempat para Youkai tinggal.

"Berhenti, siapa kalian" saat Naruto ingin masuk kedalam kuil penjaga kuil mencegah Naruto dan Kaguya.

"Tempat ini dilarang dimasuki oleh siapapun" kata penjaga yang satunya.

Naruto yang sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa kedua penjaga itu adalah Youkai yang diperintah untuk menjaga jalan satu-satunya menuju ke tempat Youkai tinggal.

"Aku tau bahwa kalian adalah Youkai, jadi sampaikan pesan ini pada pemimpin kalian" kata Naruto lalu melemparkan sebuah gulungan kepada salah satu penjaga itu.

Sementara kedua penjaga itu terkejut karena ada manusia yang mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah youkai memasang posisi siap bertarung, "Kami tidak tau siapa kau wahai manusia, tapi aku peringatkan kau segera pergi dan gulungan ini tidak akan kuserahkan pada Yasaka-sama".

Mendengar kata kat penjaga itu Naruto menyeringai karena kedua penjaga itu tidak merasakan aura Naga dan Vampire miliknya, "Sebaiknya kalian tidak melakukannya atau kalian akan kehilangan nyawa kalian" balas Naruto.

"Jangan sombong kau" penjaga yang disebelah kiri mulai menembakkan bola energy kearah Naruto, tapi bola energy itu dengan mudah ditangkap Kaguya yang sejak kapan sudah berada didepan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerahkan gulungan itu sebelum ratuku membunuh kalian dengan serangan kalian sendiri´kata Naruto membuat kedua penjaga itu berkeringat dingin saat melihat kaguya siap melempar bola enrgi yang ditangkapnya pada kedua penjaga itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara penjaga yang memegang gulungan segera berlari masuk kedalam kuil.

"Kita pergi Kaguya" mendengar perintah tuannya Kaguya segera menghilangkan bola energy yang ada ditangannya dan mengikuti Naruto pergi dari area kuil itu.

…

Naruto saat ini berada di kafe dekat dengan kuil tempat dia bertemu dengan dua Youkai kemarin.

"Kau yakin dia akan dating Naruto-sa"

"Naruto, jangan memanggilku seperti aku adalah tuanmu, aku adalah ratuku Kaguya" perkataan Kaguya dipotong oleh Naruto yang tidak nyaman dengan panggilan –sama yang Kaguya gunakan.

"Atau kau akan kumasukkan keruang penyiksaan" Kaguya yang mendengar itu tidak berani membantah lagi, dia masih ingat saat Naruto mengajaknya berkeliling istana setelahn Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

Sungguh, Kaguya tidak ingin masuk keruang penyiksaan yang Naruto gunakan kushus untuk menyiksa wanita.

"Ha'I, Naruto-san" kata Kaguya.

Sepertinya Kaguya membuat kesalahan karena memanggil nama Naruto dengan embel-embel san, karena menurut Naruto pertanda bahwa Kaguya masih menganggap Naruto adalah Tuannya bukan suami sperti yang diharapkan Naruto.

"Kita pergi Kaguya" kata Naruto setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang dimeja untuk membayar pesanan mereka tadi.

[Istana Uzumaki]

Saat ini Naruto dan Kaguya sudah berada dirumah mereka yaiutu Istana Uzumaki tempat yang sama dengan tempat Kaguya membangunkan Naruto.

Entah kenapa perasaan Kaguya saat ini tidak enak, ditambah setelah melihat ruangan yang ada didepannya. Kaguya masih ingat bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan penyiksaan.

"Masuklah" kata Naruto setelah membuka pintu ruang penyiksaan.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-sama, a-aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" karena gugup dan ketakutan Kaguya tidak sengaja memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan –sama.

"Kesalahanmu ada dua, pertama saat di kafe kau menyebutku dengan –san, itu merupakan panggilan hormat. Kedua kau memanggilku dengan –sama baru saja' kata Naruto, "Sesuai dengan perkataanku, aku akan memasukkanmu keruang penyiksaan" lanjut Naruto.

Tidak ingin mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat Kaguya mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Sebenarnya ruang penyiksaan merupakan ruang yang Naruto buat untuk mengisi kekuatan kutkannya.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Naruto bahwa kekuatan kutukannya hanya dapat diisi dengan seks, tepatnya Naruto dapat mengisi kekuatan kutukannya melalui ciuman dan saat pasangannya ejakulasi. Dan didalam ruang penyiksaan terdpat setidaknya sepuluh klon buatan Narutodengan bantuan anggota klan Ootsutsuki dulu yang siap memperkosa siapapun yang masuk kedalam.

'Selamat bersenang senang Kaguya' batin Naruto kemudian pergi kembali kekafe sebelumnya dengan lingkaran sihir. Naruto dpat mendengar teriakan Kaguya sembelum lingkaran sihir menelan seluruh tubuhnya.

…

[Kafe]

Saat ini Yasaka sedang berada di kafe yang merupakan tempat pertemuannya dengan orang yang merimkan sebuah surat padanya, surat istu berisi sebuah dokumen yang menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya telah menandatangani surat yang berisi perjanjian pernikahan anak perempuannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Yasaka ingat saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dia telah dijodohkan, tapi ayahnya tidak mendapat kabar dari orang itu selama beberapa tahun hingga ayahnya meperbolehkan Yasaka untuk mencari calon suami Karena tidak ada kabar dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan sekarang, orang itu datang. Uzumaki Naruto datang tiba-tiba dan menagih janji itu.

"Ah, maaf karena terlambat" sebuah suara membuat Yasaka menoleh kearah suara.

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku baru saja sampai" balas Yasaka, tapi Yasaka mersa ada yang aneh denga suasana kafe yang sebelumnya rame menjadi sepi.

"Aku yang mengusir semua pelanggan dengan sihirku, jadi kita bisa bicara dengan bebas" kata Naruto.

"Jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba muncul setelah menghilang sekian lama?" Tanya Yasaka pada Naruto.

"Kau pasti Putra Kurama, perkenalkan namaku Naruto" kata Naruto mengajak Yasaka berkenalan.

"Yasaka, itu namaku" balas Yasaka.

"Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, alasan kenapa aku tidak mendatangimu saat hari pertunangan kita tiba" kata Naruto.

"Jelaskan!" kat Yasaka dengan nada yang seakan memerintah Naruto untuk menjelaskannya.

"Alasan karena aku tidak menemui ayahmu karena aku tertidur selama seratus tahun tepat setelah aku membuat perjanjian dengan ayahmu" kata Naruto, "dan alasan kenapa aku dating saat ini, tentu saja untuk membuatmu menjadi istriku" lanjut Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau, memaksaku" tantang Yasaka pada Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak memaksamu, tapi aku kan membuat anakmu Kunou menjadi pemuas nafsuku" kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu manusia, jika kau berani melakukannya aku pasti membunuhmu saat itu juga" kali ini bukan Yasaka yang berbicara melainkan Tengu yang sejak tadi mengawal Yasaka.

"Asal kau tau, aku bukan manusia tapi Vampire. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku Youkai" kata Naruto.

"Tengu bisa kau diam sebentar!" perintah Yasaka, "Sebelum aku menjawab, bisa aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?" pinta Yasaka.

"Tentu"

"Apa alasanmu ingin menjadikanku istrimu?" Tanya Yasaka.

"Tidak ada, selain menambah kekuatanku dan Harem ku tidak ada alasan yang lain" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku menerima untuk menjadi istrimu dengan tiga syarat" kata Yasaka yang mendapat penolakan dari Tengu.

"Aku dengarkan" balas Naruto.

"Pertama, aku akan tetap tinggal di Istanaku. Kedua kau jangan melukai Kunou. Yang terakhir akan kusebutkan lain kali" kata Yasaka.

"Tak apa, ku penuhi syaratmu, selama kau masih bisa mendapat kekuatan bukan masalah" balas Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa Yasaka, aku akan menemuimu lagi kapan-kapan"

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada diistana miliknya, rencana yang ia susun berjalan dengan lancar tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memperlihatkan eksistensinya secara nyata.

…

Sementara itu, ditempat Kokabile yang jendral malaikat jatuh yang namanya tertulis dalam bible.

"Apa semua persiapannya telah selesai?" Tanya Kokabiel pada salah satu bawahannya.

"Persiapan untuk penyerangan dua hari lagi telah selsai, Kokabiel sama. Shion-sama juga telah menyelesaikan persiapannya" kata Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Bagus, bagus, sebentar lagi Great War jilid II akan segera dimulai, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" terdengar tawa jahat keluar dari mulut Kokabiel setelah medengar laporan tadi.

…

…

…

…

..

.

 _ **TBC**_

NEWBIE, MOHON DIMAKLUMI

Jika banyak kesalahan tulis mohon maaf

review


End file.
